Past Connections
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: Layla, or Karen, her modern alias, lives a simple life after she killed herself over her husband's body three-thousand years ago. She finds a young man injured on her way home who looks like her late husband. Is it him? Will she be heartbroken again? Or is this a second chance? Crappy summary, sorry. Also, it's mostly fluff, I wrote this one for fun. Warning! Lemons and language!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, this is a really long chapter and I don't know if the others will be this long. Kat is mad at me for the ending. Serves her right for not telling me the rest of the story she is currently telling me while I'm bored. We aren't speaking and seeing who will last the longest. This is gonna be fun! So... Enjoy! Comments are always welcomed!**

* * *

I am walking down the street toward my house from the library. _Why did I think it was a good idea to walk home at night alone?_ I keep walking as it grows darker. I hear fighting up ahead. _Great, now I'm going to be mugged._ I hear someone scream then see a flash of light. _Oh shit, someone is seriously hurt!_ I run over to the alley where I heard the fighting and see five thugs unconscious with the most attractive man I've ever seen next to them. His white hair is damp from fighting off his attackers; blood runs down his arms and face. "Are you okay?" My voice is eerily loud in the quiet night. "I can help you."

"I don't need your help!" He snarls then passes out. I run over to him anyways. I hold him up and whisper in his ear "It's going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you." I wipe away some blood and kiss his forehead gently. "I'm taking you to my house." I finally make it home after an hour. I lay the strange man down on my bed and remove his shirt. I wash the blood away and find two wounds: one below his right eye and one on his upper arm. I bandage them up as best as I could. _Don't worry you are safe here._ I can't help running my fingers through his long white hair and admire his chiseled abs. _Why do I feel kinship with him?_ _Does it have something to do with Egypt all those years ago?_ This may sound crazy but I am the reincarnate of a peasant woman who saved her husband three thousand years ago from the pharaoh. _He looks familiar. I don't know why._ I sit next to the bed and stroke his hair and face until he wakes up.

"Where am I?" The strange man looks up at me. "Who are you?"

"I am Karen. You are my guest." He looks like I'm crazy.

"Why am I here?" He tries to move up from the bed and collapses back down. "Those damn mortals! I will send them to the Shadow Realm!"

"Please just lie still." I push him gently back onto the bed. "I am taking care of you." _What the hell is a Shadow Realm? Wait! That name sounds familiar, like a distant memory. Is he dangerous? Maybe this was a bad idea._ "I stayed by your side."

"Oh…" The man looks at me softly. "Thank you. I am Bakura." _He looks so cute when he isn't in a rage!_

"Bakura… Have we met before?" I look at him sideways. "I mean, you seem familiar to me."

"I don't think so. I would remember someone as beautiful as you." Bakura smiles up at me. "Are you Egyptian?"

I blush from his comment. "I am Egyptian, but I'm not even decent looking." I look down at my hands and avoid eye contact. "I just feel… Never mind it's crazy. You wouldn't believe me anyways."

Bakura reaches for my hand. "I have seen many things. I will believe you." _I could actually believe him. But, it is so far-fetched._

I take a deep breath. "I am… I am a three thousand year old spirit in another body." I look away and wait for judgment. But, all he does is squeeze my hand. "You believe me?" I look into his brown eyes.

"Yes, because I am a spirit also." Bakura tries to sit up again in agony. "Bloody mortals! I am so sore."

"Please stay still my dear." I gasp. _Did that just come out? Where did that come from?_ "I'm sorry you just remind me of my husband all those years ago. You even look a little like him." I look down. _Nice Karen, he must think you are insane._

"Wait, you had a husband in ancient Egypt three thousand years ago?" He looks into my face anxiously.

"Yes, but I didn't mean very much to him I think." I sigh heavily. "He was my world even if I wasn't his." A tear escapes down my face. Bakura wipes it away.

"What was his name?"

I look down at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I may know him. You could be the Pharaoh's wife." He looks up at me. _There is more than that._

"Akefia." I smile at the memory. "His name was Akefia, though I called him Kitty and that irritated him so much." Then everything rushes back to me. "It's you!"

"What?" He looks at me confused.

"You are my husband! The thief Bakura!" I gasp at my memory. "I have missed you so much."

"Karen? Are you okay?" Bakura holds my hands tighter.

"Do you remember me?" I start to cry. _Maybe he doesn't since I wasn't important._ "It's okay that you don't."

"You look like my wife, but you don't have the same name." Bakura looks compassionately at me. "I'm trying to remember. I did everything I could to protect her. I even locked her up so no one can harm her. She thought me a brute I'm sure."

"Well, I changed it to Karen. It was Layla." I gaze into his eyes. "We don't have to be married in this world Bakura. Remember? You said I always slowed you down and I was useless because I only could produce a stillborn."

"Layla…I love you so much." He strokes my face. "You know I never meant it and I always protected you." Bakura pulls me down into a short sweet kiss. "That was my job. I'm sorry I never showed my love."

"Do I have my husband back?" I look at him and smile.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving you." He smiles back at me. "Look! I don't have my scar!"

"I didn't recognize you because of that. Don't look in the mirror cause you will have a similar one now." I giggle. "I loved your scar. It showed your toughness and passion. Bakura, in this world we are equals. Is that alright?"

"Yes Layla. Will you date me?" Bakura tries to stand from the bed.

"Don't get up! I will date you Bakura but please lie back down. You aren't strong enough yet."

"Layla? Do you remember my nickname for you?" He pulls me onto the bed next to him.

"You had a nickname for me?" I look at him astonished.

"Yes, have I never called you it?"

"You have called me mean names and Layla that's it." I look at his chest hoping I didn't make him mad.

"Well to the guys in the tavern you were my angelic princess. You were so pretty you could have been royalty." Bakura lifts my chin up. "You still are."

Tears come to my eyes as I laugh nervously. "About that…"

His face darkens instantly. "What is it Layla?" He growls.

"Ummm…Well…I am the lost princess." I look back down. "Can I get you anything Bakura?"

"No you don't have to." Bakura glares down at me. "You never told me?"

"I ran away from home. I ran from an arranged marriage." At this his body tenses. "I was afraid about what you would have done if you found out." I start to cry softly. "I'm sorry." I move away from Bakura.

He pulls me back to his bare chest and kisses my forehead. "Have I been that brutal to my sweetheart that you must move away in fear of me? I am here now. I know how to love you right Angel, as long as you are forever mine." Bakura holds me gently.

"Bakura? You have changed a lot. Where is the ruthless man you turned into after we married?" I look into his brown eyes. "Weren't your eyes purple?"

"You are the only one I am nice to Angel and yes my eyes have changed." After holding me for five minutes he asks if he could get up.

"Bakura, we can try but I'm going to help you." I get up and move to his side of the bed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Bakura drapes his long arm around my thin shoulders. "Can you support my weight?"

"I'm stronger than you remember dear." I help him walk over to a chair, but he doesn't sit. "Don't you want rest Bakura? You are still injured." He sinks to his knees and looks up at me with his good eye.

"Layla I know it's fast but I didn't know you were here in this world. I would have searched the world for you if I did. To make up for lost time," Bakura takes my hands in his. "Princess Layla Angel Atem, will you marry me?"

I gasp in surprise. "Bakura, I… I love you. Yes, I will marry you." I kiss him gently. "Now rest?"

"Fine Layla, but you have to lay with me." He smirks. "I missed having someone to protect."

"I'm here Bakura, but I am protecting you now." I lay down with him. I feel his soft long hair. "I love you." I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This chapter is short so I might update later. Kat was mad at me yesterday because of this story. Hopefully you will like it! Enjoy! P.S. I know their relationship is going fast. I never said they were smart, but I felt like she would have never stopped loving him and you will see his reasoning later. Comments are always welcomed! Bye!**

* * *

*The next morning*

"Damn!" I awake suddenly. "Layla? Did I wake you?"

I look into pain filled eyes. "No Bakura. Is there something you need?" I sit up and loom over him.

"No, I'm fine. I just had a little pain." I jump up and run into the bathroom. I come back with some pain medicine.

"Take these, Sweetheart." I hand him the pills and some water. "I will go make breakfast. Call me if you need me." I go into the kitchen when I hear a loud thump and a cry of pain. "Bakura!" I run back into the bedroom. "Are you okay?" I find Bakura curled up in pain on the floor next to the bed.

"I…am…fine." I help him up and take him with me to the kitchen. "I'm sorry I am weak Layla. You deserve someone strong." I make him sit at the table then kiss him.

"Bakura, you are strong. Right now you need to take it easy though." I turn back to the refrigerator. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm?" I turn back and see Bakura staring at my ass.

"Bakura!"

"What?" He blushes. "Sorry Layla."

"Baby, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, anything is fine." Bakura turns away and daydreams. I set before him bacon and eggs. "Thank you." I watch him eat it all.

"Are you still hungry?" I look at him worriedly.

"No, but I feel strength returning." He gets up easily. "The only thing that hurts is my cheek and arm."

"Well you still need rest and lots of food." I hold his hand.

"But, I won't be with you." He kisses my cheek.

"I'm sure that's what you will miss…" I smirk. "You just want to be laid."

"No! I want to be laid once both bandages come off. That way you see everything." Bakura laughs. "You can't resist then."

"I have to go to work now Sweetheart. Please be careful. Call me if you need me." I walk out of my apartment. _I can't believe how sweet he is. Who is this man?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am updating in advisory, so be happy! Kat isn't talking to me about this story. She almost threw my computer, so did my other friend. So... Enjoy! Please comment!**

* * *

*Bakura's view*

_She found me! I can't believe Layla is here._ I eat a little bit more food then pass out thinking about her. _I am with Layla out on the street. She takes me to a bar for a date. Once there every guy stares at her. I pull her closer to me. "She's with me." All the guys back off except one. He goes right up to her and says, "Hey sexy. How about you and I hook up sometime?" I get jealous and respond. "She isn't interested. Who the hell are you?" The man laughs in my face and says "Oh, I am Kevin, her lover." At that moment Layla punches him. "You are not my lover. You just think it's okay to show up at my apartment at any time when it clearly isn't!" I pull her back behind me. Kevin didn't get her message. "Karen, you are my sun, my moon, my life." I push him away from her. "Layla is _my_ life and I am hers." She smiles up at me and kisses my scar to prove it. "So Kevin, back off or die. She is my wife."_

I wake up in a sweat. _Is there really a stalker who is bothering her?_ I hear her yelling in the hall. I get out there as fast as I can. "Layla is everything okay?" I see a man holding Layla's wrist roughly trying to pull her closer to him. "Get off mortal." I growl.

"Oh, is this a boyfriend? Don't worry sir. This whore just owes me for some work." He smirks.

"Is that so?" I glare at him. "What the hell put that thought into your puny brain?" I punch the man in the jaw and push Layla through the door. "Don't bother her again mortal. I will end your life next time." I walk back into the apartment and find Layla curled up crying on the couch. "Layla? That bastard will not bother you anymore." I sit down and pull her onto my lap.

"He really was going to take me wasn't he?" She looks up with eyes filled with all the sorrow and fear in the world. "He wanted to rape me didn't he?"

"He isn't going to ever touch you again. I will protect you." I stroke her long, blonde hair. "Your hair is halfway down your back now. It is very pretty." I kiss her hair.

"Bakura, thank you for helping me." She rests against my chest. "I forgot how sexy you are Bakura. You are very muscular." I smile down at her. She smiles back and quickly falls asleep. I watch over her. Layla talks while she dreams. "Bakura! I thought you were back." She starts crying. She whimpers in her sleep. "No! Don't harm him!" Layla screams.

"Layla! Wake up!" I shake her. "You are having a nightmare!" I pick her up as she pushes away. I give her a forceful kiss. "I love you; wake up!" Layla opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"What are you going to do Bakura? I'm sorry I will change. I promise." She starts to cry.

"Layla? My angel? Shhhh, it was a nightmare. I am not mad and don't change. I love you." I wipe away her tears and hold her close. "Everything is going to be alright. It was just a nightmare."

"No it wasn't." Layla looks up at me. "It was a memory." She retreats back to my chest and sobs. "It was when you decided to kill that man because of his comment."

"Why did you dream about that?" I kiss her forehead.

"I thought you became mean again. I won't call you Kitty anymore." Layla gets up. "I am going to walk around."

"I will come with you." I start to get up.

"No! I mean I want to be alone." She looks away.

"Fine… but please stay in yelling distance." I look at her. "I just found you. I don't want to lose you."

"Bakura…How come you are nice?" She looks at me.

"I actually am still evil. But, you are my life. You make me feel like I have a purpose." I pull her back. "I'm sorry; I have treated you badly haven't I?"

"No, it's just…different." Layla kisses me softly. "How evil are you?"

"Why ask?" I look at her curious. "I can't be while injured."

"Wow." She gapes at me. "Before you wouldn't stop for anything. Remember when I was in labor? You made me give birth riding a horse."

"After you lost that child I blamed myself." I hold her. "I will be nicer this time, but I'm still after your brother." Layla nuzzles against me.

"That is alright. I knew I couldn't stop that." I lift her up a little bit and kiss her. "But can he please be there for the wedding?"

"Layla…" I look into her pleading eyes. "How about we invite him and if he shows up I won't do anything."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Now let's get some sleep." She returns to the bed and kisses my chest. "I love you Layla."

"I love you too Bakura." We drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! My computer is going to die, so bye! I don't want death! Enjoy! Please comment!**

* * *

*A few months later Layla's view*

_I can't wait until the wedding!_ I run through the door and into the bedroom. I see Bakura sleeping on the bed and stop immediately. _Don't wake him. He needs his sleep._ I tiptoe back out of the room and start making dinner. _Hmmm. Maybe a simple salad and chicken will work tonight._ I turn around to start and jump. "Dear God Bakura! You scared me!"

He chuckles. "I'm sorry Layla. What is for dinner?"

"Oh, just chicken and salad, I didn't know what you would want. I thought you were asleep."

"No I just woke up." He smiles down at me. "How was your day?"

"It was okay; just boring and no, there have not been anymore incidents." I kiss his cheek. "Today's a special day!"

"Don't tell me it's your birthday." Bakura looks away.

"No, that's in September. Today is the day I can remove your bandages!" I smile up at him. He smiles back and holds me. "You know if you want to eat you have to let me go." I lean against him.

"Maybe I'm not hungry and just want to be with you." He kisses the top of my head.

"If you want I can take them off now." I pull back a little bit and finger the bandage around his forearm.

"They are getting a little itchy." I take off the arm bandage first. There is light scarring three inches down his arm. "Wow, I thought it wasn't that bad."

"Bakura, you passed out!" I hold his scarred arm. "Please don't go looking for a fight."

"Layla, I cannot guarantee anything." I sigh and slowly unwrap his face. "Does it look like the one three thousand years ago?" I gasp and look away. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Just…Just a little." I can't help but stare at my fiancée's face. "It's identical!" He moves toward me.

"You know you are still my sweet angel right?" Bakura looks down hurt.

"Yes, but Bakura, if I didn't leave you then, what makes you think I'm going to leave now?"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura says nervously.

"Bakura, you still don't like it when I call you Kitty. You are only being nice to me because you felt lost those first few years without me. You just need to make sure I stay by your side." I sigh. "I can see through your acting my love."

"But, I'm not Layla."

"Bakura you never called me your angel princess. If you did, your tavern friends wouldn't have tried to sleep with me." I look away with tears in my eyes. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Layla, I just wanted you happy so you don't leave me." He looks at me. "I will act like my old self now or at least I won't lie to you."

"Thank you Bakura." I let him pull me close.

"Kitty." He whispers in my ear.

"What?" I pull away and look up at him.

"Don't you like calling me Kitty? Or Fluffy? Remember when you did because I woke up with hair sticking up everywhere?" I giggle. "I only like it when you call me that." I kiss him gently. Bakura moves closer to me. "I promised you something a few months ago once these bandages were off." He whispers seductively in my ear. "Do you want me to fulfill it?"

I laugh. "Well, that scar is very sexy." I kiss him deeply. He picks me up without breaking the kiss and takes me to our room. Bakura throws me onto the bed and pulls off my clothes. I pull his off too and soon he is on top of me. I feel his hands roam my body while his mouth distracts me with deep kisses. He pins my wrists above my head and starts teasing my body with his mouth. "B-Bakura…" I gasp as he bites down on my nipple. I feel his mouth twist into a smirk and he starts sucking, giving me pleasure I never felt before. I try to speak, but nothing but moans and gasps come out. Bakura's mouth finally claims mine again as he enters me. I suck in a deep breath at the slight pain and sudden fullness I feel. With each thrust, he pushes me closer to the climax. Finally I can't hold it in and gasp his name. "Bakura!" Bakura shudders at the sound of his name on my lips, but soon he yells my name, making me blush. I can't catch my breath as I stare into his brown eyes. He kisses my neck and then my lips gently. "Th-thank you." I look away and blush. _I don't know what to say. I've never done this without being his wife. And, even then, it was to make a child, not for fun or pleasure._

It's like Bakura can read my thoughts and he smirks. "You don't need to say thank you Layla, you gave me so much pleasure. I should be thanking you." His skin sticks to mine from our mingling sweat. "Goodnight my angel."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Have fun! ENJOY! I'M HYPER! I FORGOT MY MEDICATION! YAYASYASYSYSYSYDHYDEYFKFKFNHTHKJLRHJGRIH;O TH HO EERNOT UE5VSYI**

* * *

*The next morning*

I wake up to a pair of brown eyes staring at me intensely. "Hello Bakura." I laugh.

"Hello." He kisses me roughly. I moan and feel sore from our activity last night. Bakura moves off me and spoons me. "Why did you choose marriage to me over a stranger?"

"I didn't know how he would treat me." I don't look at him. _It's better if he doesn't know the whole reason._

"Layla…" Bakura growls. "I don't believe you."

"I, also, kind of loved you ever since I saved you from my brother."

"That was you!" His jaw drops. I suppress the tears. "I thought it was a guy."

"That's because I didn't speak." I try to leave the bed, but Bakura pulls me back.

"Do you really think I'm done with you?" A memory flashes when he was angered and beating me. _I feel the blood running down my back as I try to retreat out of the room. "Where are you going? Do you really think I'm done with you?"_ I start screaming. "Layla! Are you okay?"

"No! I'm sorry!" I have no control on my body or voice. "Don't hurt me!"

"Layla? I'm not going to hurt you. I love you, but it took me three thousand years to figure it out." I see his regret but can't stop screaming. "Please, let me help you. I'm sorry." Bakura forces me close to his chest. "Calm down. I'm right here and I'm holding you." I slowly relax in his arms. "It's going to be okay." He kisses my forehead.

"Okay." I whisper. Bakura doesn't raise his hand toward me or forces me away. _Has he really changed this much? What caused this?_

"Are you okay?" He caresses my hair.

"Yes, thank you." I hold onto him tightly. "Who caused you to be this sweet?"

"Are you bent on this question?" He laughs it off.

"Yes." I look at him directly. "You could never be this sweet."

"I really just missed you this much." I see the hurt in his eyes. _Fine I will buy it now, but what will happen in a few years?_

"I'm sorry Kitty. I love you and I believe you." I feel his hands roam my back to my butt. "And now you want more sex."

"No," he laughs. "Just a little fun."

I kiss him. "What did you have in mind?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am sorry about how late this is. Work has been a hassle and people are crazy. I have been often depressed recently and feel abandoned. But, everything will be fine right? Who needs mortals? Not me. So... I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you :)**

* * *

*Later in the day*

Bakura falls asleep in my arms. I have a feeling he stayed up all night to protect me. _You aren't that kind of man anymore Bakura. You can't stay awake forever._ I hear a knock at the door and thank Ra that it didn't awaken him. I get dressed; then I walk to the door and cautiously look through the peep hole. I almost fall down in shock. _There is a second one?!_ I wrench open the door and stare at the man. Though he was identical to Bakura, the man looked softer, sweet even. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Ryou Bakura. I'm very sorry that my yami has been bothering you. I'm here to take him back." Ryou looks brave, but his eyes reveal his fear of Bakura.

"Umm, he is asleep right now and he wasn't a bother Ryou." I smile and hold out my hand. "I'm Layla."

He takes my hand hesitantly. "I got worried when he didn't return home months ago. I was starting to think he-he"

"Layla, who's at the door?" I hear Bakura's voice from the kitchen.

"A friend of yours, he was worried about you." I gesture to Ryou to come in. "Don't worry." I whisper. "You may leave whenever, this is my home not his." Ryou gratefully nods at my kindness.

"I have no friends, you know that." Bakura stalks into the room and stops short. "Hello Ryou." He smirks. "Did you get worried?"

Ryou looks like he was going to faint. "Ryou? Do you need to sit?" I help him into a chair. "Bakura will you get him some water?" A few moments later Bakura hands me a glass.

"No, I won't eat or drink anything from him." Ryou pushes away the water. "I will be fine."

"Bakura, can I talk to you in the other room? You will be alright by yourself right Ryou?" Ryou nods and Bakura follows me into our bedroom. After the door is shut I just glare at him.

"What?" He looks confused.

"I can tolerate being beaten and terrorized by you, but you seriously tortured someone so sweet?" I just stare at him. "He looks so innocent!"

Bakura laughs. "Ryou innocent? Layla, don't be fooled by him." I give him a look. _Come on! He looks like a damn kid!_ "Ryou is the one who introduced me to my partner in crime."

I laugh in disbelief. "Whatever, just don't scare him anymore okay? I would rather feel your wrath than let others feel it."

"I promised you I would be better." He pulls me close.

"And I'm going to figure out who changed you!" I kiss his cheek.

"You are relentless." I walk back into the kitchen to find it empty with a note. _I'm sorry for having to leave, but I had to go to work. If you ever want him to leave you alone, call this number._ "Well, it seems you scared him off." Bakura teases me.

"Yeah, I'm the one that scared him." I shake my head. "Is he the one that made you all sweet?"

Bakura blushes. "No!"

"I don't believe you." I sing. Another knock at the door interrupts our banter. Bakura reaches the door before me. "You do know that I should answer the door since this is my apartment."

"I don't care, you aren't getting hurt." Before I could argue he opens the door to a blonde tan Egyptian guy, or is it a girl? "Marik? What are you doing here?"

"Is Layla home?" The thing asks suspiciously.

"I'm right here." I frown. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Bakura in private." His voice is really annoying me.

"And you can't say it in front of me why?" I glare at him.

"Because I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either." I snap. "If you want to leave Bakura, just get home at a decent hour."

"Since when do you have a freaking curfew?" Marik whispers to him.

"Since when did guys dress like girls?" I fire over my shoulder before entering my room pissed off. _Why the hell am I pissed off? You knew he has stupid associates that don't like you._ I stare down at my hands. _Take deep breaths. Don't get worked up because some guy looks more attractive than you._ I punch the closest wall to me. _Ha! I'm jealous of an annoying, blabbering gay idiot! What the hell kind of world is this?_

"Layla? Are you okay?" Bakura is locked out of our room.

"I thought you left." I sit down on the bed letting the depression settle in.

"He told me what I needed to know and then left. I heard something hit the wall. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just punched it." _And it felt damn good._

"Will you let me in?" Bakura whispers through the door.

_I guess I can't blame him…_ "Fine." I unlock our door and open it, but I just stare at the ground.

He lifts my chin up to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I break away and lay on my side of the bed.

"Something is telling me you are lying." Bakura lays on his side of the bed, but flips me so I faced him. "Now, will you tell me what's wrong, princess?"

I sigh and look away. "I-I'm jealous." Tears spring to my eyes as he laughs.

"That's all this is about?" Bakura pulls me close to him.

"I see the way he looks at you. And he is prettier than me." I breathe in his musky scent.

"Marik isn't gay, or so he says." He kisses my hair. "And you are much more beautiful than him." I cry out into his chest all my frustrations, fears, and doubts. "Don't worry, just let it out."

I wipe my tears away when I'm done and blush at the wet spot created on his shirt. "I'm sorry." I try to leave for a towel, but Bakura prevents it.

"It will dry." He whispers in my ear, sending goose bumps down my arms.

"I-if you say so." I try to take deep breaths.

"Relax Layla." Bakura rubs my back. "Is there more on your mind? There is no way this is just jealousy."

Another knock interrupts us. "Again?" Bakura growls.

I smile. "Stay here. I will get it."

"No, I will. No one is going to get close to you before I know them." He jumps up and runs to the door. I shake my head. _You can't protect me forever._

"Who is it Bakura?" I walk into the living room.

"Layla this is Melvin. Melvin, this isn't food." Bakura introduces me to a very tall version of Marik with spikey hair. _Did he just say 'this isn't food'? _I produce a small smile despite my terror.

"Hello dear." Melvin moves closer to me. I take a step back.

"Hello." I manage.

"Melvin, don't hug her." Bakura growls. I give him a weird look. Melvin looks disappointed. "If you do, this deal is off." Melvin nods his head. I just look between them. _I don't want to know._ "Now, what's going on?"

"I wanted your permission for something." Melvin looks Bakura dead in the eye.

"What is it?" Bakura crosses his arms. "It must be important since we don't ever ask for permission."

"I wanted to…to date Ryou." Melvin blurts out. Bakura's jaw drops. My eyes widen but I recover in time to block the blow Bakura almost gave Melvin. The next instant I'm on the floor looking at my wall in pain.

"Some friend you are." Bakura snarls at Melvin. I try to focus on the conversation to lessen the pain in my back. "You want to date my hikari?" I see Melvin nod slightly. "Fine! If he really wants to!" Melvin leaves without another word and I let out a breath of relief.

"You didn't have to try to hit him Bakura." I say as I struggle to my feet.

"And you didn't have to take the blow!" He yells at me. I flinch and take a step back. "He could have taken it!"

"But I don't like other people getting hurt so I take the hit." I whisper. Bakura lets out a sigh of frustration. "I will leave you alone then." I walk to our room and close the door. I sigh in pain as I try to sit on the bed. "I love you Bakura. I am sorry." I whisper and close my eyes. I pull out the knife I hid so many years ago. I take a deep breath and start to carve into the skin of my leg just like three thousand years ago after a punishment.

"Layla, I am sorry. You are right. I—" Bakura stops in his tracks when he opens the door and sees my actions. "What are you doing?" He looks between me and the knife. I blush and turn away from him. _I knew I should have locked the door…_ Bakura runs to me. "Why Layla? What's going on?" I don't say anything and let the tears fall down my face. He pulls the knife out of my hand and wraps my leg up. "You shouldn't do this." Bakura pulls me into his arms.

"I did it throughout our marriage." I whisper through my tears. He kisses my hair. "I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry Layla." Bakura wipes my tears. "Just don't do it again." I nod my head and cry. He strokes my hair trying to calm me down. "I love you and it pains me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry." I rest against him. He kisses my cheek. I smile sadly at him. "Why do you love me?" I whisper.

"Because at the end of the day you are the only one that understands me, the only one I love." Bakura kisses me. "And I vowed to protect that."

"When did you vow that?" I pull him down on the bed next to me.

"Thousands of years ago." He whispers against my lips. "And I'm finally fulfilling it." I kiss him gently. "I'm surprised you're giving me a second chance."

"I never stopped loving you." I look up at him. "But when I saw you die, despair filled me and I couldn't go on." Tears spring to my eyes at the memory. "I killed myself over your body. You were my life, and nothing but death could console me."

"That's how you died?" Bakura whispers. I nod my head. "Why? You could have been free."

"I would have never been free, my love." I squeeze his hand. "My brother would have arranged another marriage deal for me." He growls. "So when you died, the only man I loved, I took my life in my own hands and joined you in death." He kisses my hair. "I never thought I would get a second chance with you."

"I am so happy we found each other, Layla." Bakura spoons me and relaxes. "Now rest my love."


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. My father got me hooked on ****_The Matrix_**** Trilogy. That is what I have been doing in my free time. Still, I have only finished the first movie. Work is nuts with the ****_Deliver Us From Evil_**** movie out. Stupid kids making my job difficult... Humans can suck my dick (I don't care that I don't have one Kat!). Also certain coworkers need to never reproduce, or else stupidity will rule the world. Oh well, enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

*Midnight*

I awake alone in my bed. _Where's Bakura?_ I jump out of bed and run into the kitchen. "Bakura?" I whisper. A shadow moves on my left and I freeze. "Who's there?" Before I could react I feel something wrap around my waist and a hand cover my mouth before I could scream. I feel hair brush my face and lips touch my neck. I squirm, but the arm tightens around me.

"It's okay, Layla." I feel his breath on my neck. "It's only me." He lets me go and I turn around to face my fiancée. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and couldn't find you so I got up to look for you." I slowly recover from my fear. "Why did you scare me and what are you doing up?"

The moon reflects off his white hair and enhances his hard features. "I was patrolling around on guard making sure you were safe." Bakura crosses his arms. "And I didn't mean to scare you, but at first I thought you were an intruder, and then I recognized you and wanted to surprise you." I sigh and look up at him. His arms open and he beckons me to him. I hug him tightly. "You should go back to bed."

"So should you." I yawn. Bakura smirks, but shakes his head. "Then neither am I." I stubbornly stare up at him. "I'm going to keep you company."

"No, you are going back to bed." Before I could protest, he lifts me up in his arms and carries me to our room. "I can stay up, but you're not used to this." Bakura lays me down gently on the bed. "Though if you had the energy, I would make love to you right now. There is something that arouses me when you look so vulnerable." I blush but don't remove my arms from his neck. "Layla, you don't have the energy; I see it in your eyes."

"I can't fall asleep without you though." I pull him down on me. "At least wait till I'm asleep so I don't know you leave me."

He sighs and covers us with blankets. "Are you warm?" I nod my head and snuggle close to him. Bakura holds me close to his chest until I feel myself drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yay... Family issues. I just love it. I'm sorry. I was just crying for two hours from social anxiety and a fight with my mother. Also, this is the part Kat was ready to kill me on. So, I apologize... Not really. Enjoy and feel free to comment :)**

* * *

*Next Morning*

I wake up and find Bakura asleep on the floor. _Why didn't he just get in the bed?_ I brush it off as he didn't mean to fall asleep last night. "Kitty? You can sleep up here." Bakura stirs and mumbles something really low. I sigh and walk over to him. "Come on dear. You are tired." I lift him as best I can and try to lay him on the bed. But, he wakes up in the middle of my struggle.

"What's going on?" Bakura pushes me to the ground. "Where's Layla?" I look up at him terrified. He sighs, relief washes over his face. "Layla, I'm sorry I fell asleep." I wrap my arms around him cautiously. "You're scared now, aren't you?" I nod my head slightly. Bakura holds me tightly and whispers. "I'm sorry; I thought someone came and took you. I thought they were trying to tie me up." I squeeze my eyes shut. _This is so unlike him. What the hell is going on Bakura? You wouldn't care if I was kidnapped before._ "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"When did you start caring?" I bury my face into his chest. "You wouldn't care before."

He sighs. "I guess I have changed, and you deserve to know the truth." I look up at him suspiciously. _Maybe he is using me again._ "When I came into this world I was angry and vengeful. All I cared about was getting revenge." Bakura leads me to the living room and onto the couch. "I thought of nothing else. When I failed a second time, I was full of despair. My two lives flashed before my eyes and I felt guilt about how I treated you. I saw how you obeyed me without question and that you did everything you could to make me happy, but all I did was harm you, punish you." I wipe away his tears. "I felt guilt about everything I've done to you. It filled me to the core and washed away my anger." He takes a deep breath. "I vowed that if I got a third chance at life I would find you; that I would make you happy. I wanted to give you the life you deserve." Tears spring to my eyes. "I found myself in my own body in the building Ryou lives in. I begged him to take me in and that I would prove that I would change. I did prove that I am kinder, but that I still have some evil still in my soul. I told him about you and he knew exactly who you were!" I look at him confused. "You both are regulars at the library." _Oh, I guess that makes sense._ "But you weren't there every time I went. It was like you never existed. I began to give up." I hold his hand. "I was walking home disappointed when the thugs started to attack me, and then you found me! Maybe that's all I needed was you finding me again!" Bakura smiles. "Just like last time." I kiss his cheek. "I thought it was a trick when I awoke in your bed. That's why I was cold toward you at first."

"I do not blame you." I lean against him. "I was in disbelief too." He pulls me onto his lap and I blush. "Thank you for telling me about this sudden change."

"I wish I was man enough to tell you from the beginning, and that is my only regret." Our lips are inches apart; I feel my face heating up. "That and not finding you sooner." His lips claim mine fiercely. Our tongues battle, but his wins. I feel it explore my mouth and pull his body closer to mine. He flips me over and straddles me. I feel him grow and pull at his shirt. The next thing I know we are skin to skin. "Don't worry; I love you too much to harm you ever again." Bakura enters me suddenly and I feel myself fill. I moan and bite his bottom lip. He thrusts against me again and again, each one with more power than before. I couldn't hold it back any longer and cry out his name. He shudders and fills my womb with his seed. I pant and hold onto him tightly. Bakura slowly removes himself from me and lifts me up. I feel so small and fragile in his arms. He carries me to our room. "Rest while I make you brunch."

"But-" Bakura kisses me before I could finish. "Alright, if that's what you want." He smirks and leaves the room. _This is going to need some time to get used to. _I get dressed and walk into the kitchen.

"Layla, I told you to rest." He shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I slept all night; you're the one who should be resting dear." I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. "I can cook while my protector rests, okay?" Bakura smirks down at me. "What?"

"I'm not letting you cook when you lived through a lifetime of hell from me; don't you understand I'm trying to prove myself worthy of your love?" He kisses my forehead.

"Bakura, you have proven it to me. That's all that matters." I push him toward our bedroom. "Now sleep. You were up all night and you can't stay awake forever."

"Okay princess." But Bakura doesn't go into our room. "I'm going to be on the couch watching you cook as I rest."

"Bakura…" I give him a stern look. "I won't be able to forgive myself if you die from exhaustion. Please sleep." His stubborn self only moves to the couch and fixes his brown eyes on me. I sigh and continue cooking. Soon, though, I heard him snoring. "Good, my dear, you really need this nap." I make hotdogs and strawberry cheesecake. "Hopefully he likes this." I try to push the doubts from my mind, but they don't go away. "What if he doesn't?" I look over at him nervously. "Well, then I will make him something else when he wakes up." I eat my portion and start to read. Bakura is laying across from me on the couch. _He looks so cute when he's asleep._ I cross the room and sit in front of the couch next to him. I open my book again. I make it to chapter ten before I hear my name. I look around, but Bakura is still sleeping. He is saying my name in his sleep. I smile and stroke his hair. "Don't worry dear. I'm here and you're safe." Bakura snaps his eyes open and stares at me. I freeze in place. "You can go back to bed Kitty. Everything is alright." I calmly whisper.

"No, something's wrong. How long was I asleep?" He looks around anxiously.

"About four hours, why?" I reach out for his hand, but he stands up and starts pacing. "Bakura, you're scaring me."

"I need to call Melvin. He should have contacted me." Bakura pulls out his cell phone and paces again. I assume it's none of my business so I start cleaning up the apartment. "Damn it, Melvin, answer me!" Bakura shouts into the phone. I jump.

"Bakura, everything is going to be okay." I stand in front of him. "I promise."

"You don't understand Layla. I may have to leave for a while." My heart breaks, but I try to conceal it. "If I don't, well, people will get hurt."

"Take me with you." I hug him. "Don't leave me, please."

"It's too dangerous." He whispers. "I'm sorry." Before I could argue he kisses me roughly and runs out the door. I look around my apartment lost as sorrow fills me. _I just lost him again, but this time he's alive._

I try to distract myself. I clean and reorganize everything in my apartment. By the time I was done it was time for dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I look around sadly. _Will he even notice if I killed myself again? But what if he does return? I probably won't have another chance at life with him._ I frantically pace the house. _There has to be something I can do._ I find Ryou's note with his number on it. _You're my only chance, please pick up._ I dial the number and wait anxiously. "Hello?"

"Hello Ryou, this is Layla. Is Bakura over there?" I try to stay calm.

"He just walked through the door. Do you want to talk to him?" Ryou asks.

"Yes, please." Relief is evident in my voice.

"Hello?" The gruff British voice on the other side makes my heart soar.

"Bakura, please come back. I am a nervous wreck. I'm scared and I want you to come home." I take a deep breath. "You can teach me to fight. I can help you, or at least protect myself so you can focus on this dilemma. Please?"

"I can't; you know that." His stern voice drives a knife into my heart. "Besides, you can move on properly now."

"No!" I startle myself by my loud voice. "I want you. If you do not want me, all you have to do is tell me. Just don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. If I survive, I will return." I cannot read his tone.

"And how will I know if you don't?" I cry. "I can't live without you again."

"You can, and you will. Goodbye Layla." Bakura hangs up. I sink onto the couch. _No, why didn't you give me an address Ryou?_ A knock on my door brings me to reality.

"Hello?" I open the door. Marik is there. I sigh. "What do you want?"

"Where's Bakura?" He looks at me suspiciously.

"How should I know?" I glare at him.

"Because you are harassing him and he is mine! I hold his heart!" Marik yells at me.

"Well that's great! Ask someone he loves then!" I slam my door in his face. _So he just didn't want to tell me he doesn't love me. Thanks Marik, for showing me the truth._ I wipe away the tears streaming down my face. _Thanks for showing that I am not, and never was, important to my late husband._ I run to my room and find the knife under the mattress. I scribble a few words down on a notepad and lay it in the open on top of my will. "Don't worry Bakura, everything is left to you. I hope you will be happy." I whisper. "I have always loved you." I dig the knife down my left leg first. It goes in two inches deep and runs down my entire leg. I do the same with my right leg. I lay down on my floor in front of my bed and feel the blood drain from my legs. "At least one of us found happiness." I take the knife again, but I pass out before I could finish my act.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kat is ready to stab me. Enjoy this last chapter and I'm sorry it's short. I hope you like it. Comments are welcomed. :)**

* * *

*Bakura's POV*

"What the hell Marik? None of that was true!" I yell at the blonde Egyptian.

He glares at me. "Because I thought you didn't love her!"

"So you tell her I'm gay and that I'm never coming back?" I run out the door, all the way to Layla's apartment. "Layla?" I knock on the door. "Answer the door." Nothing happens. I insert my key and force my way in. "Layla?" No response. _Damn it Marik!_ I run through the apartment and search every room until I come to hers. It's locked. "Layla!" She doesn't respond. I pick the lock as quickly as I can. I find her on the floor. She and the carpet are soaked with blood. "Layla?" I swallow a sob. I yank the knife out of her hand and throw it against the wall. I find her legs cut open. Her body is still warm. "Don't worry. I'm here to save you, to protect you." I lift her up to my chest. "I'm so sorry." I start crying. "I have failed you again." I check for any sign of life, there isn't any. I cry out in my rage and sorrow. I drown in my emotions.

_What am I supposed to do?_ I look around her room in agony. "You can't be gone." I whisper. I find a note on top of an envelope that is titled "Layla's Will."

_Bakura,_

_I understand that you don't love me and that these last few months were to only clear your conscious. But, I truly love you. I loved you three thousand years ago when you beat me, and I love you today when you are sweet. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. I wanted you to be happy, and I'm so proud you found happiness. I can only wish you the best of luck. I have left everything I possess to you. I am sorry if you were the one that found me, but, like I said, I cannot live without you._

_Your Faithful and Dutiful Wife,_

_Layla_

I let out all my agony. "Don't leave me!" I sob over her body. "I don't want any of your possessions, just you and your heart!" I am covered in her blood, but I don't notice. I eye the knife I threw against the wall. _If she can take her life twice, and I can't be without her, I will do the same. _I pull the knife out and look down at Layla's face. Her eyes are closed and, if she wasn't for the blood, she could have been mistaken for sleeping. I take a deep breath. "This is for you Layla. I love you and will always be with you in death." Then I drag the knife across my throat, fall to my knees beside her, and black out.


End file.
